


Messy

by teru520



Category: AB6IX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teru520/pseuds/teru520
Summary: 一个有ntr剧情的很爽很短不好吃的驼金车。驼⇔金←东这么个关系吧。





	Messy

金东贤和朴佑镇202的时候就交往了，但是没人发现。镜头里同框少得可怜，营业也没有，磕这俩的人更是寥寥无几。金东贤一个男友在镜头前活得可谓有够佛系，以至于林煐岷在动图里“替”他亲了那未敢亲的那一吻、在朴佑镇的脸颊上，借着明灭不清的打灯，堪堪落在朴佑镇的嘴角，网上热度不及罐昏那一吻。

 

金东贤想，还好没多大热度。他早就知道林煐岷的心思，也没有敢名正言顺的炫耀自己和朴佑镇的关系，一是顾及队友情面，二是他和朴佑镇恋爱宛如意外一般。金东贤在练歌房里、一个记不住日子的深夜，额头抵着朴佑镇的额头，直直盯着对方，声音轻柔得不得了，不愧是完美男友第一人选，金东贤说：佑镇啊，和哥恋爱吧。朴佑镇没恋爱过，也不知道自己真的对谁是否动心过，就觉得那一瞬间被金东贤的声音勾走了心神，手足也无措，最后稀里糊涂的变成了情侣。他盯着金东贤的眼睛，金东贤的眼神和他的声音一样轻轻柔柔的，朴佑镇晃了心神，说：好。他们该做的在牵手和打啵，金东贤把嘴移到他锁骨上时朴佑镇表现出了处男未成年的标准应急反应，整个人蜷一团慌慌张张，金东贤力气又大，压着他肩膀缩不起来，整个人像警惕的小鹿。反反复复没了意思，金东贤说，等你成年做好准备了再说吧。

 

林煐岷和金东贤MXM出道后靠友情维持营业，没人会看出来什么，从台上到台下，做戏做得全。打破这种关系的契机是金东贤约到了排挡有空期的朴佑镇，两个人打扮的严严实实跑出去约会。那天晚上回宿舍之后，林煐岷问金东贤干嘛去了，金东贤说，和佑镇约会。林煐岷没搭话，手习惯的打开电视，电视联网播了佑镇他们团的团综，上面朴佑镇笑得好开心，再换到他们的演唱会，朴佑镇被队友掀衣服露出腹肌时笑得藏不住的虎牙。林煐岷和金东贤的关系从此不自觉转冷，算是把两份感情摊牌了扯在台面上了，之后互相顾及还要继续保持营业。掐着日子算朴佑镇什么时候回来。

 

出道之后晚春初夏最高温的几个日子，气温从19、20这样的数字爬上了3的开头，林煐岷房间的空调好死不死坏了，他晚上抱着枕头去找朴佑镇一起睡。朴佑镇推脱了几句又嫌弃了几个表情，最后两个人挤在一张单人床上，侧着身子还算能睡，但不管是面对面还是别的姿势都很奇怪，背对背显得疏远了，朴佑镇翻身对着墙，又嫌颈后气息太温热。睡不着了，干脆翻过身有一句没一句找林煐岷，没大没小用了平语，林煐岷也没在意这个，什么时候睡着的朴佑镇也记不清了。

 

醒来的时候朴佑镇在林煐岷怀里，再怎么说热，空调房和初夏的温度又能有多热呢，两个人睡觉就是不老实，被子一半在地上一半在床上，一块小角挂在林煐岷的小腿上随时要滑下去。朴佑镇嫌冷，唯一的温度来源是林煐岷的怀抱，无意识朝里面钻了钻又蹭了蹭，乱动的幅度换来一个清晨低哑的声音：…佑镇啊。

 

朴佑镇不动了，懵着一张脸抬头。对上林煐岷的视线被吓一跳，又被腿上贴的温度再吓了一跳。哥，怎、怎么了。林煐岷摆着那张初恋校草无辜的脸，你知道男人早上最不能乱动吧？朴佑镇不知道，朴佑镇在wanna one一年的行程排的满满当当，和朴志训分床睡，两个大直男死都不会挤在一张床上，何况那边宿舍的床比这张还小，他早上有什么情况冲个冷水澡就得赶行程，要么难得休息中午才醒，要么半夜就走了，谁有时间管这种事情？小处男慌了，他当初还是个未成年，和金东贤也没做过这种事情，现在他成年了依然没做过。但是本能告诉自己现在林煐岷应该挺难受的，又烫又硬贴在腿上把自己也烫的怪难受的，他舔了舔虎牙又舔了舔干涩的唇瓣，嗫嚅了半天才低低说了一句：

 

『…要不我帮哥解决？』

 

现在倒是敬语用得熟练，不知道一会儿还会不会这么乖。林煐岷被小处男弄笑了，眼里的笑意分明是怀疑、不信任和嘲笑。朴佑镇由来知道对方嫌弃自己没经验，但正常的生理反应他也有，年轻气盛气血方刚的小孩子，床上打闹蹭到几下就控制不住自己了，热度全往小腹处流。朴佑镇是实打实处男，下手力度也没轻没重，两根性器褪下裤子弹出来的时候他不自觉吸了吸鼻子、有点紧张，贴在一起上手去撸，林煐岷就弯着腰把朴佑镇半圈在怀里的姿态在他身上撑着，额头抵额头，练歌房里那个忘了时间的夜晚的姿势，带着笑意的眼睛去看朴佑镇不得要领的时候慌乱的眼神。…哥。朴佑镇软下语气就是软了脾气在求他，到这个地步就够了，林煐岷没有得寸进尺太多，先让小处男舒服了再说。

 

他亲朴佑镇的耳尖，在打闹的时候无意挖掘出来敏感的地方，朴佑镇想缩身子又缩不起来，林煐岷整个人压着他在他耳尖上咬印子，隐约之中感到熟悉的场景，又被爽得想不起来是什么时候的场景，兴许是梦吧。林煐岷指腹上有薄茧，蹭在朴佑镇性器上的时候整个人都在发颤一样的抖，半眯着一双眼，也不知道是难受还是舒服。朴佑镇射出来的时候林煐岷盯着他的眼睛，朴佑镇晃神回来就对上那一双深情，一瞬他便了然了自己为什么会答应金东贤，自己到底喜欢谁，他就是眷恋这么一个眼神，想林煐岷像金东贤看自己那样看自己的脸。朴佑镇总无意识透过金东贤这么柔情的眼神去看另外一个人，金东贤放纵他这么看了两年，善意的谎言。

 

朴佑镇身体敏感得很，林煐岷两根手指就着唾液和精水在里面搅动的时候他射了第二次，眼泪不受控制往下掉，红色从脸颊到耳尖，还有他被林煐岷咬肿的嘴唇也是红色的。记忆里面朴佑镇不怎么哭，不知道这眼泪是因为喜欢林煐岷还是对不起金东贤，或许是因为快感，或许是羞耻感。印象中上一次朴佑镇这么哭还是看他们的解散演唱会，那时候朴佑镇哭到唱不了歌，这次还要好点，还会抱着他的肩膀说：哥、不要了。

 

最后林煐岷顶进去的时候朴佑镇都快哭没声了，本来因为适应而停下的哭声再被林煐岷顶出来，不是痛，到位的扩张让性器进去的容易，湿滑温暖的肠道里面林煐岷一下子就能蹭过前列腺和敏感点，从尾椎直上的快乐是小孩儿从来没体验过的。

 

不要啦、你放开我，他妈…林煐岷！你给我松开，我不做了，好痛…

 

林煐岷知道他说痛是假的，羞耻感腾在小孩儿脑袋里说话也傻乎乎得蒸得脑子不清醒，一边好言好语哄说一会儿就不疼啦，没事的，哥哥会让你舒服的，朴佑镇事后说那时候林煐岷像个哄孩子拐走的人贩子一样的，一边越来越用力，蹭着让朴佑镇舒服的点，带着节奏感，问朴佑镇舒不舒服。朴佑镇脑子晕乎乎的，断断续续半天词语破碎组不成一句话，无师自通的呻吟声在林煐岷耳朵里来听好听得不得了。林煐岷高兴，亲朴佑镇的锁骨，上面斑斑驳驳留下痕迹，显眼的、不显眼的，他知道朴佑镇是爱穿短袖的小孩，哪里露得多。

 

再到林煐岷和朴佑镇去浴室里面清理的时候指针正好落在十一点，朴佑镇坐在浴缸里头玩水，一句话也没讲，怀里还圈着几只小黄鸭，而圈着朴佑镇的人就是林煐岷。朴佑镇左手捏着小鸭子，右手捏着大黄鸭，嘴唇不自觉撅起来看着两只鸭子在自己手里被撞在一起，发出噗叽的声音。林煐岷的手越过他的肩，去捉那只被蹂躏了的小鸭子，嘴唇贴着耳朵，呼出的热气也一起打在朴佑镇脸上。林煐岷的手也不安分，捏着小鸭子发出哀嚎，兴许是紧张，先做爱再紧张，勇气的顺序不该如此。佑镇啊、哥喜欢你，你知道吧？朴佑镇胡乱点点头，觉得太敷衍，又从鼻腔里挤出声音轻轻嗯几声，最后再说，我也喜欢你。


End file.
